Slipped Away
by Dorkna-chan
Summary: A songfic of Cosmo visiting Tails's dream. COMPLETE!


**A/N: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, any of its related characters, nor the song "Slipped Away". SEGA and the Sonic Team owns Sonic the Hedgehog, and Avril Lavigne owns her song "Slipped Away".**

* * *

_Na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, _

"So, catch another chaos emerald from Eggman tomorrow?" asked Sonic. Tails nodded, and waved goodbye to Sonic. Sonic waved as well, and ran somewhere else.

_I miss you,  
Miss you so bad.._

Tails opened the door to his workshop. He walked upstairs to his bedroom, and dropped on his bed. Next to his bed is a group picture of all his friends. In the center, is him and Cosmo waving at the camera. He felt tears coming out of his eyes.

_I don't forget you,  
Oh, it's so sad,_

Tails sat down the picture on his end table. He remembers the memories of him and Cosmo during the Metarex mission. Why haven't I told her that I loved her before she saved us from the Metarex, Tails thought. She was so beautiful during her transformation. I can't believe she gave her own life for all of us.

More tears are coming out of his eyes. He buried his face with his pillow, and started crying.

_I hope you can hear me,  
I remember it clearly,_

Tails cried himself to sleep moments later. His pillow was partially soaked from all the crying. He dreamt about Cosmo. He's in some forest related to the one him and his friends were when they saved some kind of planet. Tails heard Cosmo's tender voice, giggling out of nowhere. "Cosmo?" Tails said. "Where are you? I could hear your voice. I need to tell you something.."

Cosmo's laughter began to get louder the more steps Tails took. Then, tall piles of grass are in his way. Her laughter is still oud as ever. Tails moved the grass away, and saw Cosmo giggling to herself. "Cosmo!" Tails ran to her. Cosmo looked back. It was her new form when she was saving everyone from the Metarex.

"Tails.." Cosmo said. "You're..here?!"

_The day, you, slipped away,  
Was the day, I found,  
It won't be the same,  
Oh.._

Cosmo's arms opened, as well as Tails. They both ran to each other and gave each other a long hug. "Cosmo, I'm so glad to see you again!" Tails cried. "It's..it's not the same ever since you're gone.."

"Yes, I've been knowing," Cosmo said. "But I can't stay there any longer. There's a better world I'm living in right now with my family. I miss them dearly." Tails eyes were widened after hearing her say that. "I'm..sorry Tails, but I also want everyone else I met to stay with me, including you, but that's not how it works in these days. I guess we have to wait until we see each other again." More tears were forming in Tails's eyes again. He wants to stay with Cosmo now, but it's just a dream.

_Na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na,_

_I didn't get around to kiss you,  
Goodbye on the hand..  
_

"But Cosmo.." Tails said. He was holding her tightly, now wanting to let go of her.

"I'm..I'm sorry, Tails!" Tails's grasp went loose and made Cosmo took off.

"Cosmo..wait!" Cosmo stopped and went on her knees. Tears were forming in her eyes as well.

_I wish that I could see you again,  
I know that I can't,_

_Oh.. I hope you can hear me,  
I remember it clearly,_

Tails ran to Cosmo and comforted her. "I'm sorry, Cosmo." Tails said. "I shouldn't have been selfish over there. I guess we have to accept it and wait." Tails closed his eyes and rested his head on Cosmo's head. "But..before you have to go, I've wanted to tell you something badly." Cosmo slowly opened her eyes. Now, her and Tails were into eye-to-eye contact. Blushing, Tails slowly moved his head closer to Cosmo.

_The day, you, slipped away  
Was the day, I found, it won't be the same,  
Oh.._

What is he doing, Cosmo thought. Is he trying to..kiss me?! Cosmo closed her eyes as well, predicting if Tails is going to kiss her or not.

Should I do this, Tails thought. Well, I guess this is the only way I could say 'I love you' to her.

_I've had my wake up,  
Won't you wake up,  
I keep asking why,  
And I can't take it,  
It wasn't fake it,  
It happened you passed by,_

Tails went closer to her face. Then, he tilted his head with their lips touching. Their first kiss was so memorable to both Tails and Cosmo. A few minites later, they stopped the kiss, blushing madly.

"I love you, Cosmo." Tails said. He rested his head on Cosmo's head again, with her doing the same thing.

Cosmo started blushing more. "Tails, I.."

_Now you're gone,  
Now you're gone,  
There you go,  
There you go,  
Somewhere I can't bring you back..  
Now you're gone,  
Now you're gone,  
There you go,  
There you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back.._

Tails opened his eyes and sat up. He's still in his bedroom. "It's just a dream." Tails sighed, and fell back on the bed. "Why does it have to be a dream?" Tails said. "Why can't it just be real life? Was Cosmo actually in my dream? Is she really telling me something?" Tails got out of his bed and went outside.

_The day, you, slipped away,  
Was the day, I found,  
It won't be the same,  
Oh.._

Tails stetched and walked around the city. He was still upset that the dream he had wasn't real. He sat under a tree, and felt the breeze on his face.

"Tails.." a voice echoed. Tails opened his eyes widely and looked around.

"Hello?" Tails said. "Who's there?"

"It's Cosmo." the voice said.

"Cosmo?! Where are you?!"

"You can't see me. In fact, no one can."

"Am I still dreaming or not..?"

"No, this is real. I was in the dream you had earlier."

"You...what?!" Everyone is staring at Tails oddly, thinking that he's talking to himself. "Um, Cosmo..everyone is thinking I have problems."

"Well, in the dream..before you woke up, I wanted to say..I love you, too."

_The day, you, slipped away,  
Was the day, I found,  
It won't be the same,  
Oh.._

"Cosmo.." Tears were forming in Tails's eyes once more.

"I hope to see you again, Tails. Good bye."

"Wait! Cosmo!" Cosmo's voice has never been spoken again. "Promise...that you will be in my dreams again." The breeze went stronger, a sign showing that Cosmo accepts.

_Na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na,  
I miss you.._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. A song-fic. Nice, eh? Well, I've also made an AMV of them. Just go to YouTube, and search for "MatsukiSakura94". Only if you want to. I hope you enjoyed my song-fic, even though it's short.**


End file.
